The Magician Thief
by Nekohime89
Summary: WARNING:OCxCanon pairings. When Mr. Granger's new archaeological finds are stolen by a mysterious thief who hypnotizes his witnesses, searching for the missing jewellery leads to a powerful amulet falling into Max Tate's hands! RP collab with Samstar1990


**The Magician Thief: Log One**

**Disclaimer: Neither Samstar1990 or I own Beyblade only our OCs. This a fanfic based on the RP based on the combination of our dreams last night XD! Enjoy!**

Sammy's father has just returned and is display his digs finds in a nearby museum- Sammy asked Kirsty to come with her to see them

Kirsty: So what do ya want me to see Sammy?

Sam: come on come on! *rushes to a jewelry case* so pwetty!

Kirsty: *looks* What is it?

Sam: it's shiny 3

Kirsty: Indeed it is, this what your Dad found?

Sam: Daddy says its a tomb they found...however they don't know from what period- but this case is staying in my room tonight! *giggles*

Kirsty: No way! You get to keep an exhibit in your room?

Sam: shhhhhhhhh they don't know where to put everything yet cos they don't know its period, so all the team are keeping a little part of the exhibit until they have the plans out...and I asked Daddy if it could stay in my room.

Kirsty: And he said yes right?

Sam: *nods enthusiastically*

Kirsty: Awesome! Wish Max was here to see this...

Sam: well since its going in my room you could bring him over tomorrow to see it!

Really? Thanks Sammy you rock *hugs Sammy tight*

Sam: your welcome! haha

Kirsty: So where is your Dad now?

Sam: he's getting permission from the curator to get the keys- eeeeee I have been waiting for this all day!

Kirsty: I bet ya have! *grins*

Dad: ok I have the keys *to which Sammy squeals and jumps on him* hello Kirsty how are you today?

Kirsty: I am great thanks Mr. Granger! And yourself?

Dad: I am good * he detached the case* i need to get this home though- perhaps you should pop over tomorrow? if Sammy isn't wearing it...you can have a go at trying the stuff on

Kirsty: Awesome may I bring Max with me please?

Dad: of course we will see you tomorrow then

Sam: bye Kirsty!

Kirsty: Awesome thanks guys byesies!

Max: *is blindfolded* So what is this big thing we are gonna see?

As they approach the Granger residence they see a few police officers

Kirsty: Good god the bobbies are here!

Dad: huh? oh Kirsty, Max...

Kirsty: Hey Mr. Granger why are the police here?

Max: Errr hello? Still blinded here...

Dad: we were robbed...

Kirsty: By who?

Max: And what did he take?

Dad: the jewellery

Kirsty: All of it?

Dad: *he nods*

Kirsty: Awww man, I really wanted to show Max all that!

Dad: *he looks concerned*

Max: *takes blindfold off* Hey we can hang here anyway right? Are you OK Mr. Granger?

Dad: Well I need your help with something

Max and Kirsty: Oh?

Dad: It's Sammy...

Kirsty: *getting angry* No one hurt her did they?

Dad: *shakes his head* have you heard of the Magician Thief?

Max: Magician thief? I have heard about him in the news plus he broke in to the American BBA facility

Dad: he was the one who robbed us...do you know about his calling card?

Max: Oh yeah where there is a witness but he makes them forget the crimes.

Dad: he then places them in a magic trick...

Max: The witness at the American BBA was in a box and beside it were knives

Kirsty: You mean the trick where someone goes in a box, gets stabbed by those knives and then the box pieces are rearranged right?

Dad: sounds about right

Kirsty: So what has happened to Sammy?

Dad: well...*they walk inside* she was found balancing on a spear head * points to the spear* but she is still in the trance...

Kirsty: holy s*** Sammy wake up!

Sam is laid on top of the spear perfectly still, she appears to be in a deep sleep

Dad: we aren't to touch her till the police are done...but it hurts to see her like this

Kirsty: I know *is very angry*

Max: Don't worry Kitten, she shall be fine soon *hugs Kirsty*

Dad: I need you two here...to help me not strangle the police while they finish the investigation here

Kirsty: *hugs Max* Sure thing Mr. Granger!

Max: Count me in!

Dad: *he sits down and places his head in his hand

Kirsty and Max look at each other then reassure Mr. Granger

After a few hours the police leave. Mr Granger waits for them to leave then rushes to his daughter's side

Kirsty: What do we do now?

Dad: we get her off the spear...then wake her...

Kirsty: How the HELL are we gonna do that?

Max: Where is Tyson by the way?

Dad: he got annoyed waiting for the police to leave so ran somewhere in town

Max: That's Tyson for ya!

Dad: *lifts Sam carefully up...the spear topples over*

Max and Kirsty move outta the spear's way as it crashes to the floor

Dad: *sits down and cradles Sammy in his arms*

Kirsty: C'mon Sammy WAKE UP!

Sam: meh...*eyes open* good morning...

Kirsty: Holy s*** Sammy do ya realize what transpired here!

Sam: *blinks* what?

Max: You were just in a trance and on a spear! This place was robbed by the Magician Thief last night!

Sam: I don't remember anything...

Max: As expected from a witness...

Sam: a witness?

Max: He has a witness as he commits his crime, then he hypnotizes them and put them into a magic trick and the witness the remembers nothing afterwards

Sam: so I basically walked in on him and he hypnotized me?

Max: Pretty much

Kirsty: Max, I never had you down as someone who follows criminals...

Sam: wait what?

Kirsty: Presenting Max: Detective of the Year!

Sam: you thought i was helping him?

Max: No! You were part of his calling card Sammy

Sam: oh...

Kirsty: You are safe now and that is what counts *hugs Sammy*

Dad: the jewellery was taken though...

Max: What are we gonna do about it?

Sam: perhaps we should scout nearby...you never know he may have dropped some

Kirsty: Good idea Sammy!

Dad: I will stay here...

Max: We shall scout for an hour and then we shall meet up here

Sam: K!

Sam: so where first * rubbing her back*

Max: Hmmm in the park

Sam: ok lets go!

So the trio set off to the park and looked around, it was unusually empty...

Sam: where is everyone?

Kirsty: Maybe inside fearing the Magician Thief

Sam: oh my...

Max: Huh what is it Sammy?

Sam: it feels funny here...like a weird energy

Kirsty: Ohhhh we got a detector here *grabs Sam* just tell us when it is getting stronger

Sam: want me to beep *sarcastic*

Kirsty: Sure thing *grins*

Sam: beep...

Kirsty: Oh we got something Sam?

The trio walk some more then...

Sam: beep beep...

Max: We are getting closer right to whatever it is, and what if it has nothing to do with the jewellery stolen?...

Sam: *beeps harshly at him*

Kirsty: I guess that means it is right in front of us?

Sam: *sighs* just try over there

Sam: here... *she finally said after going in circles*

There in front of them was an amulet, it was gold with a ruby in the middle and had the engraving of a dragon on it

Kirsty: Is this one of the pieces?

Max: Woah that looks awesome!

Sam: I believe so

Max: We shall go back to the dojo and show Mr. Granger *picks the amulet up*

Sam: ok!

Kirsty: Right behind you guys!

*they run off*

Sometime later they showed what they found to Mr. Granger...

Dad: find anything?

Max: This *shows the amulet*

Dad: ah good at least we have something * hugs his daughter*

Kirsty: It was our Sammy who detected it *grins*

Max: Do you know what this amulet is?

Dad: unfortunately no...

Max: *sits on a rock looks at the amulet curiously* Looks valuable enough

Sam: its shiny and pwetty!

Kirsty: Max seems interested in that thing, Mr. Granger would you maybe please let him look at it for a bit please?

Kirsty had felt bad about earlier dragging Max over to the Granger's, with the robbery and everything she felt she disappointed him.

Dad: *nods*

Kirsty: Thanks Mr. Granger! *hugs Mr. Granger*

Sam: sleepy...

Kirsty: You are?

Max: *puts amulet round his neck* Say is Tyson gonna be here?

Dad: I haven't heard anything

Max: He must be pretty steamed then

Sam: I hope he is ok...

Kirsty: He is TYSON! He'll run some then do that "one and two" thing, run some more rinse and repeat til he calms down

Sam: true *looks sad*

Kirsty: He'll be fine!

Kirsty: *hugs Sammy*

Max: *seems to lose balance on the rock and falls backwards*

Sam: Max?

Kirsty: Not sure about him though hehehe

Max: *stands* Sorry 'bout that got a dizzy spell there!

Kirsty: Too much time in the sun? *shakes head*

Sam: hahaha

Max: Maybe...*stomach growls*

Sam: breakfast time!

Max: Say has anyone got any food here...all of a sudden I am starving

Kirsty: It is WAY past breakfast time Sammy...

Sam: lunch then?

So they go into the Granger household and into the kitchen...

Max: Yeah! Got anything good to eat? *grins*

Sam: *puts loads of food on the table*

Max: *begins to eat quicker than Tyson*

Sam: O.O

Kirsty: O...K...*looks in horror*

Max: *chewing* Mmmmmm good stuff here needs some of this *gets mayo-mustard bottle out and squirts*

As he is putting his condiment on Sammy notices for a moment that the amulet's gem flashed...

Sam: huh?

Kirsty: Something wrong other than my boyfriend's table manners at the moment?

Max: *continues eating, more quicker and messier* Yummy!

Sam: *realizes they hadn't seen it* erm nothing...I think...

Kirsty: Max what has gotten into you? This is worse than Tyson!

Sam: yeah! I'm hungry too you know

Max: Oh...sorry ladies I just feel soo sooooo hungry *looks ashamed*

Sam: it's fine hehe

Max: *belches loudly*

Kirsty: MAXIE!

Max: Hehehe excuse me...

Sam: hmmmmm

Kirsty: Hmmm what Sammy?

Sam: can I see the pendant?

Max: You already saw it!

Kirsty: MAX!

Sam: *cowers away*

Kirsty: Just let her have a quick look, god is it your time of the month or something Max?

Max: I am a guy, Kitten *shows pendant to Sam*

Kirsty: *gives Max a dirty look*

Max: Sorry Sammy I dunno what's wrong with me I feel a bit strange...

Sam: *takes the pendant and surveys it, she decides to test something* on second thoughts I think I'll keep it...*watches Max*

Max: What?

Sam: so your ok if i keep this?

Max: Can I give it you when we leave please?

Kirsty: *rolls eyes*

Max: You can keep it I just wanna wear it

Sam: *smiles* ok but you have to give it back no matter what

Kirsty: What do you say Max?

Max: Ahhh thanks sorry about before *puts pendant back on* I'll give it ya back promise

Max: I am just going outside you girls have lunch and meet at the back *goes off*

Kirsty: Are you alright Sammy? What did ya find out about that amulet?

Sam: it may just be my imagination...but i think its living off Maxy...

Kirsty: What do you mean?

Sam: the dizziness, the excessive hunger- he is trying to get back energy he lost...and where do you think its gone?

Kirsty: Powering up whatever that thing is?

Sam: *nods* that's why i plan to get it away from him...at least for a while

Kirsty: Max could be having an off-day ya know or he isn't well...

Kirsty thought about this for a moment, and the thought of the amulet living off Maxie was terrifying. She tried not to think about it too much as she ate...

Sam: I'm gonna go check on him *walks off*

Kirsty: I'll come too *follows*

The girls go outside...

Sam: Max you ok?

Max: Yeah I feel fine now *grins* in fact I feel better than before!

Sam: *frowns* what do you mean?

Max: I feel more energetic!

Sam: I see...

Kirsty: *from behind* Well I hope you are in a better mood too Oscar the grouch!

Sam: *cringes as Kirsty hits the spot where she was balancing on the spear* ah eeeee...

Kirsty: *looks down* oh...

Sam: pain! lots of pain!

Kirsty: You are fine now Sammy! *hugs Sammy* don't worry!

Kirsty: Maybe it will help if I stand here *goes by Max*

Sam: ok...*holds back*

Max: Is that better?

Sam: yes...

Kirsty: That's good then!

Max: What shall we do then? *grins*

Sam: I dunno *sitting down*

**So what is the amulet doing to Max? And will the Magician Thief be caught?**

**End of Log please read and review!**


End file.
